


The Protected

by TOMATO_NINJA



Category: Lego Ninjago, Ninjago Zane
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Ninjago AU, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-11-26 16:14:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20933060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TOMATO_NINJA/pseuds/TOMATO_NINJA
Summary: The story of a once peaceful place segregated by one's power over others. A place where the tainted rule. A place where innocent blood is poured to quench one's thirst and the survivors are let to be slaves. A kingdom let to ruins...This is the story of the hidden. The ones away. Fhe one's keeping the kingdom divided...or the ones sent to put it back together....The Protected.





	1. Chapter 1

A bomb crashed through the palace library. The scientist huffed as he ran out, carrying his most prized research in his satchel. His eyes reflected the fires rising and falling debris in the once beautiful castle. Not willing to dare glance at his once peaceful study area, he continued onward so as to avoid inhaling the deadly smoke. 

He ran to the back door, past the nursery, until a small cry caught his ears.

He stopped in his tracks...

He turned to the sound of the cry. The slight echo of the child's whimpers. He looked inside the nursery to find it...a mess. He surveyed the room with all the empty baby carriers, discarded carelessly on the floor. The scientist was most certain it was from the hurry to get out of the building. He heard another bomb go off from the eastern wing. He turned to get out, before he heard the baby cry louder.

He sighed, holding his bag tightly, trying to tune out the bawling until they got too pitiful. He exhaled and searched once more. He knocked over a bottle that quickly shattered, pieces being moved outward from the impact. He heard the child's small startled whimper. He bent down besides the draped table, only hearing the smallest movements. He lifted the white cloth to reveal a swaddled child in the purest, whitest cotton blanket, wiggling away.

The scientist hesitantly picked up the small child as he dropped his studies to his side. The wiggling child whined as he opened his eyes.

The scientist opened his eyes out of the beauty he had to take in so suddenly. They were pure icy blue eyes with silver and sparks of white framing the pupil, almost unworldly.

The scientists also took in other features of the child. Pure white hair, the palest skin, and...and an amulet?

He didn't have enough time to understand before another bomb went off, closer to where he was currently, shaking the ground.

The scientist took one last glance at the child before ducking his head into his cloak, picking up his work, and running through the backdoor.

The scientist hid his head as he ran through the rubble of the falling castle. Screams could be heard close by and cannons were being launched. Cannons with fire and cannons of the earth. Lights above signaled the lightning kingdom. A loud crack was heard and not even a second later, millions of screams followed it. The queen was at her highest.

He ran to the wooded area, panting, out of breath. Snow covered the land, as it always does. He saw others hiding within the snow with white concealing them well.

There was another rumble in the earth and giant lizards of rock cracked the earth in the field of battle, riders in heavy metal on their backs, destroying buildings and homes alike.

It was a distraction from the flames coming directly at him. Until he was shielded by a wall of ice from none other than the Lord of Blizzards riding his Snow Leopard Falcon (like a griffin but more towards snowy environments), saving his life and the child's, then riding off to return to the battle.

The scientist looked at the child as he still whined softly. He breathed and headed deeper into the forest as the destruction started growing fainter the deeper they went in.

The scientist stopped to rest on the stump. He looked towards where he had left and sighed again.

"How did times come to this?" He huffed out pressing his glasses on his face. 

He then heard the slight hiccups from the infant in his arms. It could've been a nice and wholesome moment if not for the terrible situation that brought the two together. 

"Oh dear. maybe...maybe I should have come more prepared." He said as he tried to calm the baby, "Hey...shhh... I don't want you hurt so you must silence yourself..." 

He had no idea what to do. He had never taken care of a child before so how could he calm down this one? His first instinct was to sing one of his favorite songs. 

"Um...Hello! my baby-He-Hello my honey....hello my ragtime gaaaalll. Send me a kiss by a-a wire-dun dun dum dum daaaaaa..." He was about to give up until he heard the child laugh. He smiled.

"Oh, you like that? Well...there is a dance to it..." He said and stood up and danced a bit, "Hello my baby! Hello, my honey! Hello my ragtime gaaaalll~ Send me a kiss by a wiiiirrrre!" He sang earning more laughter from the child.

This made him smile. It's surprising anything could because of the events of today. 

"Well...it is good someone is smiling..." He said rocking the baby. He then noticed the small reflection off of the amulet around the child's neck. He took a better inspection.

What he saw astounded him. It was the crest of the royal family of ice! He was holding the heir of the dynasty! He had to go back now! He had-

A shock of snow and wind blew strongly from the north, causing the earth to shake and the lightning to stop. Then the glow from the fire stopped. Then a huge, MASSIVE, snow cloud started to cover the area. The scientist looked up in fear before turning, holding the child close, as he raced for shelter. He saw a hollowed out birch tree and hid inside. The ground was hollow as he heard from his foot thumping on the wood below. He didn't have time to think as he turned and used his cloak to cover his face and the child's face as the unforgiving blizzard covered the woods.

-Time Skip-

The wind came to a stop as the sunlight crept through the withered tree. The scientist opened his eyes and shifted his body slightly. His eyes opened wide as he heard the softest mumbling of a child on his lap. He gulped as he got a firmer grip over the child and stood up. The tree was much bigger inside than he had thought. It could be a home.

He walked out to the opening. He saw about the 3-foot deep pile of snow, spilling into the tree. He looked around. Nothing, but the piercing white snow, hurting his already bad eyes. He covered the child's eyes to shield him from becoming blind as he took the first few steps into the snow.

He gasped at the vast void of broken trees and snow. He stomped through the snow a few feet. He saw something off colored from the snow. He shuffled through the snow and seen a blue ripped cloth...with the royal ice crest on it...he put the cloth to his lips and cried. 

Holding the child who would never know their true origins.

Or for now...

Zane

(And that is the first chapter! I hope you all like it! I worked really really hard on it! Please vote and eat plenty of TOMATO🍅

(AFTER NOTE! Please thank my editor  
IHazFandoms

This person is SO FREAKING AWESOME! They freaking polished my mud rock grammar until it SHINED LIKE A FREAKING DIAMOND! So please check them out with the link to their account! They're awesome, they have fanfics about gaming! And they are just a dang straight awesome person, patient with me and even read my horrible grammar! Willingly! Check them out or just give them a big old high five for their AWESOME WORK!

And TOMATO🍅❤🍅)


	2. The Awakening

Present Day

Zane was on his knees at the end of the pond, mediating, taking in his surroundings, until he heard footsteps behind him.

"Hello father." he said opening his eyes with a smile when he heard the startled gasp,"Sorry about startling you."

"No, no, I should be used to this by now. It wasn't the best idea to sneak up on you." Julien, the scientist, said, guiding the small makeshift robot holding two cups to him.

"No, it wasn't." Zane said with a laugh, "How are the survivors? Anyone new?" He asked while the robot served him tea and rice.

"No one...It has me to worry that there may not be any more of use out there." Julien said. It was 16 years after the war. 16 years...since...he left. 16 years did it take to raise his son. 16 years in hiding.

Zane sighed looked down.

"We...We must not think that way. There must be hundreds. Hundreds safe from anyone else. Or who knows. The war must be over," Zane said trying to cheer his dad up, "Maybe...sending someone out of the dome may be the best option-"

"No! We are safe here. You are safe here, Zane. I will not let anyone go outside of the dome...not after coming so far..."Julien said holding his tea tightly.

Zane looked down, "What if....what if I go?"

Julien scoffed drinking his tea, "That is out of the question-"

"Hear me out," Zane said picking at his rice, "I, as you know, am not like the others. I can do things they can't-"

"You are the main source of us being safe-"

"I know, I know. With the Staff of Protection. I power it..." Zane said stating to the magical staff powering the dome to keep them hidden, "But it will only be for a short time. I promise...."

Julien sighed adjusting his glasses, "Zane..."

"Please. I just want to help..."

Julien thought for a moment. 

"Fine, but you must power the staff before you go, and please eat."

Zane's eyes lit up.

"Yes! Of course! I will!" Zane said and began to gobble down his food. It was a tad bit disturbing since he usually ate peacefully...and chewed.

"I shall get ready!" Zane jumped up almost tripping over the serving robot, "Sorry!" 

He hurried through the snow past the village and into his tree home. He headed downstairs to his side of the room, which wasn't much. It had a computer, a pile of scrap metal, two beds, and two chests.

Zane hurried to his, opening it. He looked at his neatly folded wardrobe before pulling out a long, beautiful, white cloak. A shirt with long sleeves. Another shirt that had soft fur inside. A leather strapped chest piece. A short skirt like piece of clothing that had two splits at the front of the thighs and stronger winter boots. 

He looked in the mirror, "Very adequate."

(Little bit of illustration huh. Not the best but something right?)

Zane ran back up the stairs and outdoors. People from the small village looked at him with a question, but he had no time to talk. This is a once in a lifetime opportunity! He ran to the staff.

The staff was founded in the ruins of the lost kingdom. Zane did not understand most of what the use was for the staff, however, he did understand the protection it brought when he alone touched it.

Zane ran to the middle of the vortex to see what he was looking for. It was a 5-foot pearly staff with a bright blue crystal being held in its swirl on the top. Well, it was supposed to be bright blue.

Zane sighed as he looked down at the staff and hovered his hands around the pole. Frost began to grow over his fingers. Zane quickly handled the staff, having his eyes glow bright blue as a blast of white shot to the roof of the dome. Zane let go, his eyes turning back to normal. He sighed, seeing the crystal glow bright blue once again. 

"I shall return." he said walking away from it.

Zane looked at the sky, or more so a ceiling of the dome. It was shiny, looked like glossy, stained glass...always moving. He walked through the people, having his hands folded and head held high as he watched the children run around. Happy. Safe. Women chatting while cooking outside and men sewing clothing for future uses. Zane smiled as he made his way to the end of the small town. He looked at the upcoming end.

Zane looked back and sighed.

This is good. He thought.

He just needs to travel for a short time...for the lost. He made his way to the end. He sighed and put his hand out hesitantly...one touch and it will open.

"Zane! Zane! Wait!" Julien shouted, nearly tripping in the snow as he ran, "You-You forgot your bag..." Julien huffed, holding out a backpack.

"Oh yes...sorry father. It must've slipped my mind through all the excitement." Zane smiled as he grabbed the bag, "Thank you."

Julien nodded.

"It...it is my job. Okay...phew...." he cleared his throat, "I had to-had to search the whole village for you...it is fine...okay. So, I packed you some things. Food, of course, a short tarp, a knife, and your phone! Young man..."

Julien sighed before continuing, "A GPS, a canteen of water, baby wipes, your headphones..." Julien sighed and rubbed the back of his neck, "I think you get the idea...I just want you to be safe..."

Zane gave out a small laugh, "It will be alright father. It is adventurous. I don't think I will be gone for too long. It is an only a...a patrol. I will not be gone before dark." Zane said.

"I understand, but son, listen to me. The world put there is a dangerous place...I-...just promise me you will be back." Julien said with a smile.

Zane smiled widely and hugged his father, "Of course I will return...now..." he let go, "I must head off. Thank you again, father. I love you." Zane said touching the dome, a gust of wind came with it as he walked into the unknown.

Julien sighed, "I... I love you too son..."

(HEELLLOOOO NEW READER! I say new because most likely people wouldn't willing read my work twice. ANYWAY! Like the last chapter! This chapter was also edited and polished by the amazing!

IHazFandoms

GO ON AND CHECK OUT THEIR STUFF! They are awesome, helpful, patient, and 20 million times more better at all forms of writing than I. Obviously. 

They have an awesome book line as well! Finished awesome book about some of your favorite youtubers! One of mine gotta be Markie-poo...or Markiplier. ANYWAY! they have awesome content and you should check them out right away! Or give them a night give 5 for fixing my dang awful writing. 

Anyway! Thank you again! So much for reading!

TOMATO🍅💖😍)


	3. The Discovery

As Zane walked through the portal he was welcomed with a bright like stinging his eyes.

"Ow..."Zane rubbed his eyes looking around. It was...a forest. A snowy birchwood forest. Zane turned to see nothing....the dome was gone...it...it vanished. Zane stepped back and hesitantly touched where the dome was supposed to be. It made a noise than a ripple, showing Zane that this was indeed the dome. He sighed in relief.

"Good. Now so I do not lose you..."Zane looked around finding old tree branches that fell to the floor. He nodded picking some up putting them in an arrow to the dome. 

With that done, Zane started to walk taking in his surroundings. The sky was blue...a calming blue...It was a warm blue. Zane tilted his head...it was like huge wads of cotton were gliding along the sky. One look away and they were a completely different shape. Zane looked some more than walking backward. It was a bad idea.

Zane quickly covered his blinded eyes from the giant light in the sky, "Ow...ow..."Zane said threw small tears from the pain. Zane thought it would be best not to look back. 

Zane had his hood up as he walked through the forest. It was...beautiful. It was wide and not crowded. It was...strange. At home, he need only to walk a few steps into the village and he was welcomed by people. Here...well here it felt lonely.

Zane walked at a slower pace as he felt a hint of dread in his stomach. 

A stick broke.

Zane's eyes shot up and turned around quickly. It was...it was a doe...a deer...a female deer. Zane looked at the animal staring at him. Zane looked around before holding up his finger to signal the dear to wait a moment. Zane took his bag off his back and wondered threw it. He then found a small baggy of trail mix. He opened it, taking out a small palm size, and putting it back in his bag.

The doe stood there waiting. Zane then got into his knees and held out his hand, "I know about you...I once knew someone who looked like you...however he didn't stay very long....here you go..."The doe walked slowly to Zane, sniffing the air to his hand," it must be hard getting food out in the winter...I should know. However, I do have thumbs, which is leverage to building a greenhouse. So...I guess I cannot complain..."Zane stopped rambling as he looked at the deer...he heard ringing in his ears. Zane's eyes went wide as he dropped the food and put his hand out to the deer's side and caught a fast arrow before it caused damage the dear. 

The doe looked at Zane one last time before hopping away.

Zane blinked as he found that the deer had gone, he looked in his hand to find the arrow, "Where had I received this?" he said standing up looking at the arrow pulling the straps of his bag onto his shoulders.

Zane heard footsteps...

He looked around for the location of where the noise was coming from pulling his cloak closer to him, "I know you are out there...this can all be put aside in a fair discussion..."Zane looked at the arrow, "Is this yours?"

Zane heard someone walking behind him. With grinding, clanking metal with every step.

"State your region."Said the voice that echoed slightly behind a metal mask.

Zane turned to see the armored man,"...excuse me?"

The man pulled out his arrow and aimed it at Zane, "State your region. Or suffer the consequences."

Zane looked at the man and the arrow, "Oh, so this is yours."Zane said walking up and from one side avoiding the direction of the bow and holding out the arrow, "Here you go."

The man growled as he snatched the arrow and aimed the bow at the man taking one too many steps towards him, "I warned you..." and he shot the bow.

Zane's eyes widened as he caught it with one hand, "I can't believe how irresponsible you can be when it comes to these. You'll lose them this way."Zane said handing back the arrow.

The man looked at the pale man like he was crazy, "Do you know who I am?" he said putting his how to his side.

"I can't say I do. I am new here. I am Zane, the protector of the Survivors of the Ice Kingdom. Are you one of the lost?"Zane asked holding out his hand.

"No..."The man said taking off his helmet, "The name is Cole...Co-general of the Earth Kingdom." he said, "However you may be just who I was looking for..."

"Is that so? Well, I must be going dear Cole. I have to find any Lost by sundown."Zane said walking away until Cole grabbed his forearm.

"I...."Cole thought for a moment as he looked at a pale man who had his face covered by the furry white coat. Either take him back...or have him take him there...

Zane looked at his hand then at Cole, "Yes?"

"I need you to...I need you to come with me..."Cole said letting his arm go.

"Is that all. Well, it depends how far it is. I must be home by nightfall."Zane said.

Cole didn't say anything again,"...you don't meet a lot of people do you..."Cole stated.

"Yes I do. I meet the people in the village and my father every day."Zane said folding his hands together.

Cole sighed, "Just...Just follow me."He said as he started to walk.

Zane looked at him, "Very well. Lead the way."

Cole put his helmet back on his head...don't think of it, he thought, it is not like he'll know this guy forever....it's just business.

🍅

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Hey Y'all! Thank you for staying with me this long I really hope you are liking this! Just remember to vote and comment! And ALWAYS EAT TOMATO🍅


	4. Clouded

Zane walked behind Cole, he was intrigued. It was not often that he saw someone...look so different than him and his people. 

He had dark skin. Smooth dark skin...or from what he saw. He had a   
strong jaw and fierce eyes. He was not too impressed with his hair, "You are very attractive. 8/10."Zane said casually.

Cole blushed loudly beneath his mask, "Wha-What?!" he yelled as his voice cracked.

Zane put his hand over his mouth as he muffled his laughter, "I mean. It could be a 10/10 if you were to do anything with your hair."He said.

Cole sighed, "Oh god..." he put his hand over his helmeted head. This may be a little easier now.

Zane tilted his head and smiled, "Yes. And without the helmet."

"Just shut it..."Cole growled.

"Shut what?"

Cole turned around, "Your mouth!"

Zane looked at him and looked down, "Very well. I apologize. Tend to rant when I meet new people." he said. 

Cole sighed,"...We are not far...just about a half of a mile..."Cole said...he didn't hear any other commentary.

Zane looked around. The snow started to degrade and trees started to disappear.

Cole looked over the mountain to see his camp, "There it is..."

Zane nodded, "It is..."Zane looked at the camp. It had huge, metal machines. Tents of iron and...a lot of weapons, "Dreary...."

"Well. It is not made to look pretty."Cole said."Now, come on."

Zane looked down the hill and pulled his hood lower as he walked down.

Cole walked behind him. 

Two entries stood by the entrance of the camp, seeing the two approaching figures. One, recognizable being, another...stood out as he walked out of the show itself.

Cole and Zane stopped at the entrance as the two sentries crossed their staffs together.

Cole got in front of Zane, "Co-General Cole Hence coming here with the a...complete assignment." he said.

The two sentries looked at each other before un-crossing their staffs letting them threw.

Cole signaled Zane to continue walking.

People of the camp snake humanoids and skeletons alike looked up from their activities. Staring at the outsider. Zane folded his hands as his head was low. He did not have the best feeling of what was happening.

Cole brought them to the biggest tent. He glanced at Zane, "I am...sorry for the outburst a while ago... I am not used to having someone...say that to me."

"I understand and accept your apology," Zane said with a small smile lifting his head up.

Cole nodded and took off his helmet walking in, "Samukai. The mission was a success."I say.

"You found food?"Samukai said not lifting his head from his map.

"No...I found. The reason we are here."Cole said glancing at Zane.

Samukai turned around, "I sent you out there for food not-...." his eyes widened as he seen the white cloaked figure, "What...a surprise... "he said walking to Zane. He pulled off Zane's good to see the pale man's full face. Samukai smirked.

"Yes, it seems you have found the reason..."Samukai said grabbing Zane's chin with his cold, skeleton hand, "You are so...exquisite."

Zane looked at the skeleton as he pulled back. He took a look at what he was wearing. Thick metal guards on his forearms, metal shin protectors, armor, and loose shorts. He took at better look at his skull, cracked and ugly,"...And you are... hideous and practical."

Cole resisted the urge to snort as Samukai back up in utter shock.

Samukai regained his composure and looked down at Zane, "I'd watch your tongue if I were you."

"How can I...'Watch my tongue' without a mirror?"Zane asked.

Samukai grabbed the front of Zane's cloak with his first two hands and his wrist with his other two, "Don't get smart with me boy."

Cole looked at Samukai and Zane. Zane had a startled expression as he was lifted a few inches off the ground.

"I am nearly stating facts...and...how can you lift me if you don't have a muscle on your bones?"Zane said confused. 

"Same way I am going to make you show us where you came from..." the skeleton said tightening his hold on the boy.

Zane winced. Zane closed his eyes as he then used his legs to push the skeleton off of him, flipping in mid-air and pulling his hood over his head he ran out.

Cole looked at Zane in shock and chased after him.

Zane ran through the camp catching g the attention of many of the passersby. Zane ran to the gate where the two sentries guarded it. Zane ran through them quickly.

"Hey! Get back here!"One of them said as they started to chase Zane.

Samukai stood at the entrance. Cole stood in front of him, "You found the dove...now. Put it in its change."

Cole looked at his hammer and nodded he ran through the few people chasing Zane. And in front of the crowd, he hit his hammer on the ground with all his strength. A brown, orange glow begun to go forward and surround Zane as a wall of rocks began to circle him.

Zane watched as one wall began to rise from the dirt as he turned to escape, only to see another wall entrap him.

Cole sighed as he looked at the wall. Samukai walked behind him, "Good job boy."

Cole put on his helmet as he tightened his grip on his hammer hitting the ground his eyes glowing through the mask. Stairs of stone began to creep up the rock barrier.

Samukai was the first to walk up the stairs as Cole followed.

Zane started to hit the walls, he looked up to see the two of them looking down at him. Cole turning his head away from his direction.

"I warned you."Samukai laughed as he got a small glass ball, resembling a Christmas tree ornament, and threw it towards the ground.

Zane looked at the ball as it broke, light blue smoke released and slithered toward him. Zane backed up as his back hit the wall. The smoke crawled up Zane's body and seeped into his eyes. Zane looked up at Cole as his eyes turned a cloudy, dead blue.

Cole looked down at Zane. Zane's body was stiff as he stood there looking up at him.

"Let us down now...he won't run..."Samukai said with a smirk cracking at his jaw.

Cole used his hammer and hit the handle against the floor lowering them down to level ground. Zane's head remained to be fixed on where Cole once was.

Samukai walked up to him first, "Look straight. You don't want to strain your neck."Samukai said. Zane did as he is told. Samukai put his hand on his shoulder, "Now...little one...show us where you come from..."

Zane began to walk towards the woods. Cole watched as the machines used to shelter them became vehicles, slowly crawling and driving behind the pale man. Crushing trees as they moved.

Samukai smirked as he climbed on the biggest machine. Going in front of the vehicle onto the rail.

Cole followed behind Zane. This has to be done, he thought, his people had stayed hidden for far too long, don't get attached.

The sun began to go down.

Julien walked back and forth in front of the wall," Sont worry Julien. It...it is barely time. He must be at least halfway here...he is Zane..."Julien sighed and looked at the wall seeing blurry figures coming close. He smiled as he faced the wall.

Zane stopped in front of the two arrows pointed logs on the ground.

Samukai growled, "What?! Is this some type of joke!" he yelled.

Cole looked at Zane and pushed him, "Where is the land you came from."

Zane barely moved after he was pushed. He looked at the emptiness and put his hand out opening the barrier.

Julien smiled as he seen his some come into view. But his smile dropped as he seen he was not alone,"...Who-Who are you?..." he looked up seeing their massive machines.

Samukai smirked as he jumped down and stood beside Zane, "Hello...Julien. I just thought we'd stop over. We weren't done discussing our last...little agreements. Did we?"Samukai laughed as he hit the man to the snow-covered ground with the hilt of his blade, "We destroy the town! Kill anyone to get in our way!"

Julien winced and looked up at them, "No! Don't!"

His cries were unheard as the machines started to stomp into the town. Soldiers started to run to the village of people.

Zane stood there emotionless as the mayhem erupted behind him.

Samukai laughed as he picked up Julien by the back of his collar, "Now...back to our little chat huh? Where is the staff Ice!?"

Zane began to walk in a different direction. Surprisingly, not attracting any attention from his father or Samukai.

Cole, on the other hand, did and followed him through the crowd of stampeding people.

"I will never tell you! I don't know what you did to my son to tell you where this place was! But I assure you, he would never-Ever! Do such a thing of free will!"Julien spat.

Samukai smirked, "So...the boy is your son? This makes things so much-" he was turning until he seen Zane, and Cole, where gone. Julien smirked as Samukai stood there bewildered.

"You'll never...get the staff. Or my son."Julien smirked.

Samukai yelled as he threw the man to the ground. And for extra measures, stomped on his stomach, "Oh...we will get the location out of you...and when we do...because of this little chat...we won't have any mercy over your son..." he laughed. Two guards were stopped, "Locate the pale boy...and find the Staff of Ice. Now..."

Zane was no longer in the crowd of soldiers. However, the yells of his people had gotten louder.

Cole ran after him finally escaping the crowd. He looked like the small blow of Zane's cloak gave away his location. Cole looked back at the fighting then ran faster to the man. 

"Halt! Come back here!"Cole shouted except Zane kept going. Clouded eyes wide and dead as he took the words in his head as a command, "Where is the staff Ice..." 

Cole climbed the hill as he took in the sight of a glowing staff in the middle of it all.

Zane stopped as he stood within sight of the staff. Two feet away. 

Cole ran to the man. The air starting to get colder...he wondered how was that possible," Zane!"

Zane had his eyes focused on the staff.

Cole sighed as he finally reached the pale man. He heard the noise of women and children crying. Men shouting with rage as his soldiers...

Cole looked at Zane's far off look. He adjusted his helmet, "I am sorry..."He whispered.

Zane still didn't speak. He instead picked up the staff and held it close to him.

Cole looked at him looking at the snow. Did he look around to see a tree...with a door? Cole gulped as he grabbed the arm of Zane and lead him to the tree.

Zane held the staff with an iron grip as he was pulled with cole.

Cole looked at the destruction, feeling sick to his stomach as women and kids were taken prisoner and houses were being stomped down to the ground. Cole leads the man down the stairs.

They reached the bottom, "Kneel..."Cole commanded with a tired voice.

Zane did as he was told without a single word.

Cole looked around then back at Zane, he got on one knee and took off his mask, "I am so sorry...this...this is all I can do...I am so sorry..."Cole said as he stroked the cheek of the man with pity, "You'll...you'll be safe here..." he said. He looked at the man...he closed his eyes as he gave the man a kiss on his forehead. He stood putting the mask back on and going up the stairs. He closed the door, leaving Zane within the walls of the hollow tree holding the staff tightly.

Cole sighed as he walked out of the tree. The fighting seemed to decrease as only cries of sorrow was heard.

Samukai growled as he stood behind the railing if the biggest machine, "Where is it!?" he yelled.

Julien was on his knees, slouched over with his hands tied behind his back. But he laughed.

"Why are you laughing..."Samukai hissed.

"I knew that you wouldn't find it...even if you had...you wouldn't be able to touch it..."Julien said with a growl as he looked up tears streaming down his face.

Samukai hit him with the hilt of the blade again, "You are lucky I am still keeping you alive!" he said, he looked at the expression of confusion on the professor's face, "Why...who else is worthy of building a weapon greater than this..."he laughed and walked away from him.

Cole sighed as he walked through the machines that were turning. People in them, crying, some were pounding on the cage while others stared blankly at the wall. Cole looked down.

This...this had to be done. It is the only way. Don't feel bad...it is not your job to feel bad...

Cole sighed as he climbed on one of the machines...it will...all go according to plan.

Or so he thought.


	5. Never Again

He opened his eyes.

Zane looked around in the room he was in. A staircase. Two beds and chests. A bucket of scrap metal...where was he?

Zane stood up, feeling the weight on his hands he looked down. It was a staff. 

He looked at it and stood up shakily, his legs felt like jello... what was that? He thought that is an odd word.

Zane used the staff to help him stand, "Huh...thank you, staff, for your assistance. Let's go find where we are, shall we?" he said as he walked up the stairs.

He found a door with a marking on it. He pushed it open to have a gust of cold wind hit his face. He tilted his head, "That was unexpected..." he said.

He looked at the ground, white...it was a lot of white. He took a step into the white only to sink in about two inches or so, "That was also unexpected."

Zane looked at the door and closed it. Zane took more steps in the snow...so cold, he thought, why would I be somewhere so cold? Zane kept walking as he stumbled upon some rumble, "Hmm...what happened here? Where is here?" he asked himself.

The short holding where stomped to the ground. There were no signs of life anywhere.

Zane sighed as he walked along the rumble. Red and brown stained the ground. The building was stomped to nothing. He quirked his brow. He found something in the rumble. He dug around, it was a discarded toy, "Oh. Hello! Are you lost too?" he said, the doll did not respond, "I'll take that as a yes. You can join me on my journey if you wish."There were still no words from the doll, "Very well. Onward we shall go."Zane said as he placed the doll I'm his pocket.

The village was left alone...for now.

Zane walked west of the area he was in. The snow seemed to melt as the woods began to decrease. Actually. Everything seemed to decrease. The sun started to get even hotter than before. Zane sighed as he put his hood over his head. 

"Now where am I? The climate seemed to rise drastically," he said to himself as he walked the dry area. Liquid began to drip from his skin as he walked deeper in the stranded area.

A person with faded clothing watched Zane wonder aimlessly through the desert. The person adjusted his goggles to focused on Zane. He looked around before hopping into his makeshift vehicle. He decided to follow the man.

Zane blinked as his vision got blurry, "Out of my calculations...this...this does not seem to be a good sign..."Zane said as he felt tired. Zane drifted to one side then to the other before...he fell on his face.

The person following him gasped as he made his stealth machine go faster. He was right above the man. The person gulped as he used the claw of the machine to lift Zane into his flying boat.

Time Skip

Zane felt a wet rag on his head. He sat up.

"This is a predicament. Where am I?" he said taking in his surroundings. His cloak and snow padding where on the floor, folded neatly. He looked at the bed he was on. Or a makeshift wooden shelf with a mat on it, if you wish to be technical.

Zane felt the moisture on his head. He took it off, "Peculiar..."

"Oh! You're up."A voice said as he entered the room with a tray, "For a second there I thought you were dead."

Zane tilted his head, "Have we met?"

"Nope. I just saved your butt. What were you thinking when you decided to go out into the desert with that much winter gear?" the man said handing Zane a water bottle and a ham sandwich.

Zane tilted his head and looked at the food, "I...I didn't know. I don't know a lot of things actually. I forgot." he said.

"Oh...bummer. Well, at least I was there at your time of needing my male companion."The freckled man said, "Also. The name's Jay. Do you know yours?"

Zane looked at his clothing, he seen a stitch on his sleeve. He read it, "Well, Jay, I appear to be named...Zane. Yes. Zane sounds just about right."

"Cool. Now. I have a ship to drive so...get comfortable."Jay said.

Zane tilted his head again, "Where are you going?"

"I guess you just need to wait until we get there," Jay said as he walked out of the room.

"Very well. I shall wait until we get there," he said. He glanced at the staff that was laying on the ground beside his clothing. Frost thinly covered the ground below it. Unnoticed.

"I shall wait."He said again. Leaving behind his home even farther away than before.

With Cole

Cole stood in front of Samukai. He was slapped across the face.

"DO YOU NOT UNDERSTAND WHAT YOU DID BOY!"Samukai yelled.

Cole touched his slapped cheek.

Samukai hit him again, "You let him go. You let the one leverage that we had...go free..."Samukai rubbed his skull, "We've been searching for these people for DECADES! And...you let the boy slip away from you..." he said slowly.

"He...he ran away."

"Lies! We got eyes saying that you followed the man to an unknown location. You helped him get away!"Samukai growled.

Cole looked at the floor, "He was innocent."

Samukai flipped over a table, "He was our only way to get answers out of scientist!"

"Well, how was I supposed to know!"

"Here's one. Don't let the prisoner go!"Samukai yelled as he rubbed his skull, "Find him..."

"What?"

"You heard me, boy! Find the prisoner. Bring him back to us. We will wait at the dark island for the prisoner. Understand."Samukai growled, "Unless you wish for something to happen to your...dear old daddy."

Cole's eyes widened, "Don't you even think about it. I'll find the prisoner Samukai. Just, don't you dare harm my father." he growled.

"I won't harm him as long as I have the prisoner. Now go."

Cole ran off and went to his drill mech. Be hopped inside and started the engine. 

He will bring back the prisoner...

He can't disappoint his dad again...

Never again...


	6. Filler

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's what the title says. Gotta say. This is more people than I expected to look at my story. Thanks.

Jay piloted the bounty with a dessert hood down protecting him from the unforgiving heat. Which he enjoyed.

Zane, however, was baking in the lower deck and walked up the stairs to the main deck. He walked up and seen Jay driving the ship, "A...boat?"

Jay jumped he heard someone spoke. He turned around to see Zane, "Oh. It's just you. And yeah. It is the way I get around.

Zane tilted his head, "But. Weren't we on dry long not too long ago?"Zane asked walked to the railing of the deck, "How did we get to-..." he stopped to see that they were flying in mid-air.

Jay smirked, "Caught you off guard didn't I?" He laughed, "Yeah. This is a flying ship. Built the turbojet engined me. The ship itself was a pirate ship. Destiny's Bounty it thinks it is called."

Zane looked at the ground then as t jay, "How did you get it?"

"Someone left it unguarded at the dock. Took it."Jay said, "That is all you need to know snowy." he said with a wink.

"What are you implying?"Zane said walking up to the freckled man.

"Geez. You really don't know anything do you big guy?"Jay said rolling his eyes, "I am a pirate. Plain and simple." he said.

"What is a pirate?"Zane asked.

Jay turned the ship on autopilot, "You're kidding right?"

"No.," Zane said simply.

"Okay. I am gonna give this to you as straight as possible."Jay said, "A pirate is a person who steals from other people to get what they want. They usually sailboats, like this one, some of them kill. Lucky for you, my dear friend, I do not kill."Jay looked at Zane.

"I believe I understand," Zane said with a smile. Zane then looked around the book.

"He does not understand..."Jay said with a sighed before turning the boat off autopilot.

Zane looked at the machinery around the boat. Screens and maps that signaled their location. Buttons everywhere. Zane looked at the buttons and pressed one of them. The ship started to go down.

Jay screamed and held onto the wheel, "PRESS IT AGAIN! PRESS IT AGAIN!"

Zane held onto the table before pressing the button.

Jay breathed in and out, "I LABELED THAT BUTTON FOR A REASON!"

Zane looked at the button, "There is no label." he said.

Jay growled and went over, "Yes there is!" he reached into his pocket and took out a piece of paper, "It was this label! I put it on there yesterday!"

Zane covered his mouth and he giggled, "Isn't that the label."

Jay looked at the paper in his hands. Jay coughed in his hand and tucked the label in his pocket, "Hey look at the map! We're there!"Jay said and went to the wheel of the ship.

Zane smiled and put his hands behind his back and stood at the railing of the ship. Below there were big trees covering most of the land. The ship started to go down to the ground.

Jay turned the boat to a clearing, "Brace yourself!"Jay said gripping the wheel.

Zane held onto the railing as the engines where cut and the boat landed shaking the two passengers on the boat knocking them down to the floor.

"Sorry about that! I need to work out the landing..."Jay said standing up.

Zane nodded and he stood up, "Yes. That was terrible." he said dusting himself off, "You may also need to work on cleaning."

"Hey hey! I am only one man."Jay said putting down the anchor, "I gotta grab my bag, wait here."

Zane watched as Jay walked to the other side of the boat. Zane's eyes went wide as he walked down the stairs into the room he rested in. He snatched the staff off the ground and walked back up.

Jay just got his bag and put it on his back walking back seeing that his comrade was not in sight, "Uhhhh Zane?" he called until he seen a person walk to the top deck, "Scared me for a second there Zane."He then jumped off the boat.

Jay landed on the ground tripping over a rock landing on his chest, "I'm alright! Now, how you get down is not the way I got down. So, you would need to-"

Before Jay finished Zane did a backflip down to the ground gracefully, "What was that Jay?" asked Zane holding the staff.

Jay sighed, "Just help me up Zaney...." he said.

Zane nodded na helped his freckled companion to his feet.

Jay nodded and started to walk into the wooded area, "Come on Zane. It's this way."

Zane nodded and followed Jay.

With Cole

Qen where he left him. 

Cole went to the tree, "Okay...You better be in here..."

Cole walked down the tree, thoughts of his father ran through his head. What would he do if the man wasn't here? What would he do if he was...take him back to camp. It has to be done. It just...has to. 

As Cole reached near the end of the steps he looked at the center of the tree. No one was there...

"Dammit."Cole said as he walked back up the steps, "Where the hell would he have gone..." he spoke to himself.

Cole went back to his earth driller. He hopped in and turned it back on, "Now....where are we heading..." he spoke before he went to the west of where he had come back from.

Cole sighed as he drove towards where he assumed will be nothing more than a goose chase. And it sucked. He sighed as he drove through the trees of the birchwood forest.

It was going to be an a...very long drive...

And he did not look forward to it.


End file.
